Come A Little Bit Closer
by kate22689
Summary: An alternate version of Jason and Elizabeth meeting at Jake's bar - with a twist.


A/N: I hope you like this as much as I do!!

Song Credit goes to Jay and The Americans

**Come A Little Bit Closer – 1/1**

She was looking at him.

He felt her eyes on him. He knew she was staring again. He knew it.

He chose to ignore her and instead focused on waiting for his beer. Although, he surmised as he looked around the packed bar, it might be a while before he actually got his drink. He didn't know why he was so surprised by the crowd though. Jake's was usually packed on Friday night. And this Friday night was no different.

"Here you go, Morgan."

"Thanks, Sam." He smiled at the brunette as he reached for the beer that she'd just set on the bar for him. His smile deepened as he realized that she must have just gotten it from the back because it was ice cold. Sure, he liked his beer nice and cold – there was no other way to drink it – but the temperature of this bottle amazed him. He even wondered why the thing hadn't exploded yet from being so cold.

Although, he didn't care either way – the colder the beer the better. And the colder it was, the longer it would take for it to warm. But, he wouldn't have to worry about that – the contents would be gone soon enough anyway.

"You're welcome." She smiled back, her eyes twinkling at him.

He stared at her, knowing what was going to come next. Or at least what she _expected_ to come next. It wasn't going to happen and she had to face facts, he reminded himself. He was really drunk that night and hadn't meant for things to go that far. But the way she was acting about it was ridiculous. She called him at least twenty times a day, sent him at least a hundred letters a week and was constantly _dropping by_ because she was conveniently _in the neighborhood_. How she'd even gotten a hold of his address, he had no clue.

He turned away from the bar, missing the way the light in her eyes dimmed as he did so and didn't even turn around when she called out his name.

He continued walking back over to his seat – the same place he'd been all night.

It was the same spot he'd first felt her gaze on him from.

_In a little café just the other side of the border  
She was just sitting there givin' me looks that made my mouth water_

He looked up suddenly when he felt her eyes on him again.

The brunette vixen was still seated, not even trying to hide the fact that she was staring at him. He stared back at her, his eyes roaming over her appreciatively for the first time that evening. It was then that he realized what she was wearing.

His eyes dropped to the floor where he saw the heels she wore, taping on the dirty bar floor. The heels looked like a death trap to him – how she could walk five feet in them, he had no clue. The heel alone had to be at least an inch and a half! Her stockings blended with her skin and if he didn't have a sister who loved to dress up he'd never have guessed she was wearing them at all.

Her skirt was extremely short, entirely too short for a classy establishment. But, for a place like Jakes, she fit in perfectly. And, he realized as he squinted a little bit, he could see her underwear!

Her top exposed a decent amount of her creamy skin, showing off a generous amount of cleavage. The black top matched her black skirt perfectly and as he eyed the way the top was so low cut he surmised that either she couldn't afford to buy clothes that actually _covered_ her skin or she loved to dress this way.

Either way she looked damn comfortable in her own skin with what she was wearing.

And cocky.

He smirked as she arched a brow at him, daring him to come to her. To make a move.

_She belonged to that man, José_

He didn't consider himself to be a stupid man by any means. But he knew that only a fool would go after Elizabeth Webber. Oh yes, he smiled to himself as he recalled her name. He knew exactly who she was. After all, who didn't know her?

She was Sonny Corinthos' girlfriend.

Sonny Corinthos – the mob boss of Port Charles.

And he'd be a damn fool if he didn't admit that the just the thought of the man scared him. He'd heard of what happened to the men who'd dared to make a move on his girlfriend and he didn't even want to think of the poor souls who'd succeeded in getting her.

But, he assured himself as he watched her suck on her straw, he wasn't going to be one of them. Hell, Sonny might cut his eyes out just for eyeing his woman! On the other hand, she was a gorgeous woman…he reminded himself as she continued to play with her straw.

He had no clue what she was drinking or what drink would require a straw but he'd find a drink if it meant she'd play with the straw like she was now. He continued to watch her, his gaze on nothing but her. She had his undivided attention now.

_And I knew, yes I knew I should leave  
When I heard her say, yeah_

Elizabeth Webber continued to watch the blonde man as he ogled her with his eyes. She'd had her eye on him all night and if luck held out, she'd be in his bed later on.

She smiled as his eyes came to rest on her breasts. He wanted her, she knew it. But, from the look of recognition in his eyes, she wasn't sure her plans for tonight would happen. He knew who she was. And who the hell didn't know who she was? Sonny made it pretty clear that she was _his_.

But, that didn't stop her from sneaking out on him for a good time.

She arched a brow at blondie when his eyes finally met hers. She wanted him to come to her, she wanted to have a good time tonight and she just knew they'd be great together. If his biceps were any indication the man worked out and he took care of himself. And she'd bet good money that he was hiding a great body underneath that black shirt he was wearing.

She'd had to hold herself back from running to him earlier when he'd gotten up to get another beer. His black shirt clung to him in all the right places and his muscles twitched and rippled as he moved. She clenched her right hand, itching to run it over his rock hard abs that she knew he was hiding underneath his shirt. After all, the thing didn't leave much to the imagination.

Deciding to go another route to get his attention she looked down at her straw in her Hard Rock Candy and took it between her lips, sucking on it gently as the liquid from the container filled her mouth. She swallowed it as she let the straw go.

A minute later she darted her tongue out across her lips, licking them and tasting her favorite drink all over again as she eyed the man again.

He was still watching her.

She brought her head down to her drink again, sucking on the straw once more. God, she loved this drink. She'd loved it since the first time she'd tasted it. She'd been twelve when her sister Sarah had introduced her to the world of alcohol and she had been fifteen when her best friend Lucky had been the one to force her to try the drink she now had in front of her.

After her first sip, she'd been hooked. But, there was only one way she'd drink it – with a straw. If she didn't have a straw, she'd order something else. The straw just gave the drink the right touch. Of course it was _supposed_ to be served with a straw, but that wasn't the point.

She let go of her straw, swallowing her drink again as she looked back up at blondie. She placed her arm on the table, her elbow the only part of her actually touching the surface as she crooked her index finger at him, motioning for him to come to her.

_Come a little bit closer  
You're my kind of man_

Jason watched in silence as she swallowed her drink once again before placing her elbow on the table, her gaze on him, taunting him with her smoldering glances. He continued to watch, stunned as she crooked her finger at him, signaling for him to join her.

He motioned to himself, his index finger pointing at his chest as he mouthed to her. "Me?"

She smiled at him, nodding her head three times.

Jason did a quick check of the room with his eyes, making sure her boyfriend's men weren't lurking around in the shadows. He wasn't stupid, he wasn't going to get himself killed over a woman. Not even one as gorgeous as she was.

When he felt safe enough he stood from his chair and grabbed his beer, slowly making his way over to her table. He reached the table in record time and he quickly slid into the seat across from hers.

"I'm Jason." He introduced himself, reaching out his hand so she could shake it.

"Elizabeth." She smiled at him, grabbing his hand and pulling it up to her face as she leaned down. Jason was pulled forward by the sudden motion and did nothing but stare as her pink tongue jutted out of mouth before she licked his hand.

Normally he'd find the idea of a woman licking his hand utterly repulsing, but this particular brunette somehow made it so…sexy.

_So big and so strong_

She had no clue why she was licking his hand, but she knew the moment he held it out to her that she couldn't shake it. It just didn't seem right. Especially with the thoughts going on inside her head, she grinned inwardly.

_Come a little bit closer  
I'm all alone  
And the night is so long_

Her curious blue eyes looked up at him as she grinned and he knew he should brace himself for what came next. She'd only let go of his hand a moment ago and since then she'd been drinking her drink and staring at the table. But now…she was looking up at him again.

It made him uneasy.

He had no clue what was about to come out of her mouth and that scared him. So, he braced himself for her words and stared back at her, waiting.

"Do you want to dance?"

_So we started to dance  
In my arms, she felt so inviting_

Knowing he would stutter if he opened his mouth, he saved himself from embarrassment and nodded as he stood and reached for her hand before he led her towards a more open section of the bar.

Standing just a few feet away from the old jukebox he wrapped his arms around her back as she lifted her arms and curved them around his neck, allowing her hands to dangle just underneath the spot where his neck and back met.

She took the time to glance appreciatively at his muscular upper chest up close before her eyes traveled north, her eyes linking with his.

Even his eyes are gorgeous, she couldn't stop the thought from flowing through her mind.

_That I just couldn't resist  
Just one little kiss so exciting_

While Elizabeth was staring at his chest he couldn't help but stare at her plump, inviting lips. He watched the corners of her lips gradually curve upward at the same time her head began to rise, as if in rhythym of one another.

He stared into her twinkling orbs for what seemed like hours before his eyes traveled down to her lips once again. He didn't even remember leaning in, nor did he remember her stepping up on her tippy toes to meet him.

The only thing he remembered was the fireworks that began to go off in his head the minute his lips touched hers.

Her lips immediately moved against his the minute they touched and she aggressively pulled him closer to her by pulling down on his neck. Jason kissed her back just as hungrily as his hands found their way to either side of her hips.

_Then I heard the guitar player say  
"Vamoose, José's on his way"  
Then I knew, yes I knew I should run  
But then I heard her say, yeah_

And just as soon as the kiss had started, it was over.

"Elizabeth, he knows you're here and he'll be here soon."

Jason sighed as the bartenders words played through his mind and he pulled away from Elizabeth.

Elizabeth ignored Sam's words and instead pulled Jason closer once more, grinding herself against him to try to get him to focus on her again.

Her determinination payed off thirty seconds later when Jason put his arms around her and let her lead him around the dance floor once more.

_Come a little bit closer  
You're my kind of man  
So big and so strong  
Come a little bit closer  
I'm all alone  
And the night is so long_

Jason had no idea how long he let Elizabeth lead him around the dance floor but their tender moment was interrupted abruptly when the music suddenly turned off and the bar cleared out.

_Then the music stopped  
When I looked the café was empty  
Then I heard José say  
"Man you know you're in trouble plenty"_

He heard Sam's voice telling him he was in serious trouble now as a man who oozed power and money made his way over to Elizabeth through the now empty bar.

So, _this_ must be Sonny, he thought as the man who was dressed in a suit that clearly costed thousands of dollars came closer.

Sonny walked up to Elizabeth and grabbed her left arm just above her elbow, pulling her away from Jason and dragging her towards the door.

"Jason!"

He heard her screaming his name and for a minute he thought about going after her before his senses took hold of his brain once again. He turned and walked over to the bar, sitting just in front of Sam, motioning for her to get him a beer.

He didn't need _her_ kind of trouble, he reminded himself as he waited for his beer.

"Jason!"

_So I dropped my drink from my hand  
And through the window I ran  
And as I rode away  
I could hear her say to José, yeah_

He took a long chug of his beer before slamming it down on the counter, beer overflowing from the top. He turned on his stool and walked away from the bar, taking long strides to catch up with Sonny and Elizabeth.

Just as he was about to reach them, a familiar hand took hold of Elizabeth and pulled her away from the man who'd taken her from his arms seconds earlier.

"How many times have I told you to stay away from Elizabeth, Alcazar?"

_Come a little bit closer  
You're my kind of man_

He'd recognize that voice anywhere. His head shot straight up in the man's direction, blatantly staring at his face.

"Well if you'd keep her on a tighter leash, you wouldn't have this problem would you, Corinthos?" Alcazar snidely bit back in a calm, venemous tone.

Sonny didn't even bother to answer Alcazar as he led Elizabeth away from the entrance to Jake's.

_So big and so strong_

So, the man who'd taken Elizabeth was _Alcazar_, not Sonny Corinthos, Jason brain clicked as the real Sonny and Elizabeth walked toward him. It all made so much sense…

Sonny came to a sudden halt and his eyes widened in recognization as they settled on Jason. He let go of a surprised Elizabeth who was pressed up against his back due to his unexpected stop before walking as fast as he could, pulling Jason into a hug.

"Sonny?" Jason pulled back from him, the wonderment from his realization still evident in his voice.

"It's my nickname." His smiled, his dimples showing.

"I thought _he_ was Sonny Corinthos." Jason pointed to now open doorway.

_Come a little bit closer  
I'm all alone  
And the night is so long_

"How many Corinthos' do you know?" Sonny's dimples were still in full bloom.

A soft smile tugged at Jason's lips. "I feel like it's been forever, Michael." He pulled Sonny into another hug.

"I know."

Elizabeth chose that moment to walk up to the duo, confusion clouding her features. Her eyes were open wide with wonderment as she continued to volley her attention between the two men.

Sonny noticed her first and stared at her thoughtfully for a moment before a thought occurred to him. "I'm sorry. Where are my manners?" He apologized, glancing at Jason and then Elizabeth. "Jason, this is my girlfriend, Elizabeth." He said, motioning to the petite brunette.

"And Elizabeth, this is Jason Morgan." He slapped the man in question on the back in a familiar gesture. "…my brother."

_La la-la-la la-la  
La la-la-la la-la  
Ho ho la-la  
La la la-la_

End Note: Okay, so I know it was a little confusing but if you read between the lines you can evidently tell that Jason hasn't seen his brother in a while and he is realizing what his brother has become - THE Sonny Corinthos. LOL.


End file.
